No Such Thing As An Apocalypse
by PurpleWolf9
Summary: "I'll keep you safe" Rick pushed Erin behind him, shotgun raised to the corpses head. "safe..." {be kind plz, R&R. T for language and sexual themes.
1. Friday Night

_A/N: ok weee. This will only be a few chapters. It's about how R became a zombie. Well, my version :) new chapter randomly. Not on weekend. Parents hate me and I must hide all things that have Internet. _

* * *

He was watching tv, A normal friday night for Rick, when the phone suddenly rang. He jumped a little, anybody could have called and said a loved one died, the whole world seemed to be freaking out about something and people were disappearing almost daily. Rick answered with A shaky hello.

"Dude, don't be so nervous. It not like there is an impending zombie apocalypse" It was Marcus, Rick's best friend. Rick stayed quiet. There he goes again, planting ideas in Ricks head. But come on, there is no such thing as an apocalypse.

"sorry, I guess the news is freaking me out again" Rick heard Marcus laugh on the other end.

"Ricky, bud. Never take what the news says to heart these days. But anyways, I called because I'm bored and Sam is having a 'disaster' party. Wanna come? "

"ugh, hang on. I have to ask my parents" Rick was about to put Marcus on hold.

"Rick.." Marcus used a serious tone. "...your 16. Live a little!"

Rick thought a moment. His parents were on a mini vacation, they didn't go far. Just a few hours north of where they lived. Sighing, he agreed to go.

" I'll be there in five minutes! And remember. Your 18 if anyone asks." this was normal. Marcus was 18 and took Rick to all the parties where it's 18+ because apparently anyone younger is annoying.

Marcus was at Ricks door in four minutes. Rick jumped into the old crappy Sunfire that Marcus drove. The drive started out quiet, there was too much on Ricks mind. Finally his buddy elbowed him in the arm.

"hey, look in the glove compartment."

"ugh, why?" Rick reached for the compartment under the dash and opened it. He quickly glanced at Marcus, who was smiling like an idiot. " what's in here?" Rick asked cautiously.

"Just look" His smile got wider

Rick reached in and pulled out a box of...

"Condoms? Really?" Rick pulled the box out and Marcus shot Him a quick look.

"We are Getting laid tonight!"

* * *

_A/N: lol, no Smut, Lemon or sex. So don't get to excited ;)_


	2. The Party and the Girl

_Ok, so I don't like writing in 3rd person. So I'm now writing in Ricks PoV. God, sorry for changing PoV in the second chapter. But I can't take it.. Enjoy :D_

* * *

The party was crazy! I had never been to Sam's house, it was a fucking mansion. The backyard had tiles surrounding a huge pool. Not very many people were inside the house, and the ones who went inside were obviously looking for some place to have drunk sex. 'that could be me' I thought with a small smile, putting my hand in my pocket fingering the condom tucked safely inside it.

It didn't take long for me to get drunk, after all, this was only my 2nd time at a party this insane. While on my 3rd beer, a couple of attractive ladies came up to Markus and I, offering to go upstairs. For some reason, My drunk mind is more logical on the subject than my sober mind. I kindly declined the girls. Marcus disappeared, and hours later my buzz was falling. There were not very many people left, lots of them left at 3 in the morning.

But, of course, I couldn't leave. I was still kinda drunk and Marcus had the car keys. I, now leaving the 'drunk phase', started to feel the 'hangover phase' and went to go sit on a bench at the edge of Sam's property. I jumped slightly when I heard a small sound beside me. A girl sat there, not drunk, not high, in a respectable yet sexy dress playing Temple Run on her phone. Her hazel hair fell over her eyes as she looked at the little phones screen. I watched as she fell off a cliff in the game and mutter 'god damnit'.

"you got to jump a little later" I said. She pulled her phone close to her and scooted away from me but still on the bench. Her eyes shone a brilliant shade of Blue, but they were filled with fear. Fear of a drunken dumbass hurting her. I laughed, and her fear was replaced with confusion. "I'm not drunk, if that's what your thinking" My head all of a sudden started to throb with a sever headache, and the girl handed me an Advil and a glass of juice. Like she knew I was in pain. After i swallowed the pill, I was going to ask her how she knew I was in pain, but she interrupted my thoughts.

"you were making a funny face, plus you look hungover" She scooted back to where she was, but a bit closer to me. "So, what's your name?"

"I'm Rick" I replied, waiting very patiently for the Advil to work.

"I'm Erin! Nice to meet you" Her smile was friendly and trustworthy. "soo... What brings you to this party?"

"my friend dragged me along, got me drunk, and Is probably off having sex right now." I rolled my eyes. "He's only like that when he's drunk"

"well, at least you came with a friend. I tagged along with my older sister. She ditched me hours ago." her voice got low. "I would drive her car home, but I'm not 16 yet. Just a few more weeks. Don't tell anyone."

My voice went low too "don't worry, I'm 16"

She smiled, and then jumped. Her phone was buzzing. "aw great" She muttered looking at the screen. "'Havin sx. Find ur own wy hom'. That's my sister." She sighed an placed her hands

"well, if you help me find my friend, I'll drive you home"

"I would really appreciate that"

I stood up offering her a hand, she took it. We walked inside and found Marcus passed out at the dinning room table. Erin and I dragged him to his crappy car. Erin's house wasn't that far away, and when we got there, I offered to walk her up to the front door. At the door, she grabbed my arm and wrote her number on it. "Call sometime" She went in the door, waving. I waved back, my cheeks getting hot.

Back at my house, Marcus woke up on my couch. "I sounder why Sam called it a disaster party?"

"because the news is predicting the end of the world?" I suggested, handing him a coffee.

"you and the news again" he rolled his eyes.

* * *

_Zombies and stuff soon!_


End file.
